A change
by Foxy-726
Summary: Watch Kagome go through a life change and laugh while she does
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1: To many lesses for me  
  
Dang I am late for work again, Keade will have my ass for sure. Kagome thought as she prepared her self for work. Kagome sneaked into her job at a fast food restaurant (((McDonalds?)))) She was to work the cash register and was 15 mins late and was supposed to be there 30minutes in advance. ((To put it in other words she was 45 minutes late)). She was just about to put on her headphone set when- a horrible old voice said  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Kaeda yelled from the top of her lungs, which also happen to be right in Kagome's ear.  
  
"Damn!" I cant even get an order before she is on my ass like white on rice. Kagome thought.  
  
"Where have you been.."  
  
Kagome began to block her voice. Her voice was loud as well as annoying. It sounded like Yoda with a period suffering from sever cramps. (Which happen to be horrible) It also sounded like she was holding every word out like a note  
  
"KA- GO- ME-!, look- at- me- when- I- talk- to- you- "  
  
"Oh God, somebody tell her to SHUT UP!! It's just horrible!" an offend costumer yelled, while running out McDonalds with his hand covering his ears. (Some people just cant handle it)  
  
Kagome began to snicker to herself. Any who Kagome was expected back ..at the end of the week to pick up her check. She miserably walked her 5 blocks to her little apartment. She wasn't upset it was her 3rd time being late that week. She only worked two days so far. (Makes you wonder) being fried wasn't a new thing to her, she was shocked that they were even giving her a check.  
  
"why can't I keep a job" She thought about all the bad things that had happen in the past month so far. my boyfriend left me for Paris and another man, he was gay way before I me him I refuse to believe I can make a straight man gay, my cat got hit by a truck, I losing my apartment which to be honest it really is not the four seasons. Jobless. Penniless, cat less, and homeless (((to many lesses for me))))  
  
Please give your opinion in reviews need encouragement 


	2. the message

Chapter 2 the message  
  
After wandering around for hours Kagome found her way home. She decided to drown her sorrows in frosted flakes and cartoons. The Flintstones that was the only thing that was on at this time in the morning. ((2:00 am))  
  
Kagome decide to go see what a pathetic person look like at two in the morning, so she headed to the bathroom. It was dark so she ended up stubbing her two on her bedpost causing her to skewer across the room landing face first in the toilet. Kagome's dog came running in the room to investigate the noise.  
  
At Marvin's arrival to the scene it was obvious what had happen, Kagome sucked at being a human. And he could damn well be a better human. Only thing he could do was shake his head and move on.  
  
At this point Kagome started to cry and what better to go with tears than alcohol. Vodka and orange juice would suffice since it was morning. By 2:30 Kagome was drunk butt naked sing tunes to the late Elvis (to which she believed at the moment was still alive???)) the dog as well joined in and was adding in on the singing as well ((he had also managed to get a bit of Jack Daniels which is what he preferred))  
  
Kagome awaken to find her nose all in the dogs butt crack. She got up and head toward the bathroom, this called for severe cleaning. Looking in the mirror Kagome looked a mess eye and nose buggers, white crust all around the mouth. She could swear that someone snuck into her room last night and beat her in the face with the ugly stick, no not a stick more like a whole tree. "BuggerWolf"  
  
Not the type of morning ugliness that left in a hot shower, a cup of coffee, or couldn't even be hidden behind make up ((I don't know what kinda make up she is using but mine works)) but this kind leaves in the middle of the day like around noon. The dog walked by and stopped at the bathroom door. Kagome looked at the dog, the dog disturbed by the sight bark before realizing it was only Kagome.  
  
Kagome's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of an answering machine beeping.  
  
A strange voice came from the machine. "Kagome I know you secret. Meet me at the coffee shop at the corner of fifth and owing."  
  
"my secret?.what in the world " Kagome said puzzled before realizing "he can't know" 


	3. The Coffee Shop

Sorry it took so long. Oh yeah DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyashas so don't sue me. You will win but you won't get any money. Sorry (  
  
Chapter 3 The coffee shop  
  
"Does he really know my secret, about being half demon" Kagome thought. "Well lets see the pros and cons. 1 knowing my secret could mean that he is like me-pro. 2-he could be lying about it and could be a deranged psychopath trying to kill me so he can wear my face as a mask for Halloween*gulps*-con 3. Hold up how does he know my name, could be a stalker, flattering but-con."  
  
"Decisions, decisions well I can call up a couple of my people to get to the coffee shop before me just in case, yeah that will work. Since the bone head didn't say what time I will have to come I would assume now." Kagome hurriedly called her peoples and told them her plan and wait for her to signal them. It was around two so she decides to dress like a spy to be inconspicuous with a black bucket hat, a trench coat, and black man woman boots. The dog walks by and thinks, "it is late August and she had on this, what a dummy" and pair of guess sunglasses.  
  
Arriving at the coffee shop with Marvin on a leash to have back up just in case. She walked in looking the opposite of what she was trying to be. Marvin smelling the donuts and cookies jumped a waitress knocking her to the floor causing a great commotion. There was coffee and muffins everywhere. Kagome in such shock didn't even realize the owner coming at her with a tray to knock her and the dog out. Marvin stopped harassing the waitress long enough to see it coming.  
  
Next thing you know the last thing kagome saw Marvin half way out the door when he stopped to look back. She turned to see what he was looking at. A man had swiftly block ed the on coming tray. Then helped Kagome up off the ground, kagome though where are my friends at. After the man talked to the owner, he joined Kagome and their table. Then guess who comes walking through the door Marvin and her 3 friends. Marvin walks up to Kagome as she gets up to reapply the leash. She said, "Sit!!!." Marvin looked around to see whom she was talking to. The stranger said, "Sit!!!" with a deep voice. Marvin then sat without any hesitation. Hell kagome took half a step before she realized he was talking to the dog.  
  
The man told Kagome that he was from another world (kind of like dragon ball z) also that his name was Mirkou and him some others were going to start training for hunting shards. Plus the facts that he knew her friends were there and their reasons for being there. "You can tell them to go home, besides you got Marvin here" Kagome has a sweat drop (anime style) she mumbles "good for nothing.." Kagome gives them the signal to leave with a wave of her hand they exited. " you have no people of your own" "yeah, but I wanted to see your people first" then he did a signal and half the coffee shop stood and left (about 16 people????). "now that we have that out the way maybe we can continue" Marvin thought, "damn he must have seen Kagome this morning to bring that army in" Kagome "well okay then" Mirkou " you never can be too careful nowadays people are psycho" Kagome, "you don't say, so why are you here?" Mirkou "Well, we are creating this team of elite shard hunters and we need you. You see it is the demon part of you that we really need." "Oh it is" "Yes, and to make it worth your while the school has prepared an offer for you" He explained the offer to Kagome, train for a year with free room and board with a job provide for extra money and when training is over then she begins hunting for every shard she would receive a handsome reward.  
  
They continued talking for another 30 about the minor details and where, who, what, and why things of that nature. Kagome was to meet him here tomorrow at 4 am. She was told to pack light and that her living arrangements and Marvin would be taken care of.  
  
4 am the next morning she meet Mirkou. He lead her to the side alley where he had open a portal behind a dumpster. On the other side of the portal.  
  
Sorry this took so long but I won't be late on the next one. 


End file.
